


得偿

by easterlies



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 堂良 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easterlies/pseuds/easterlies
Summary: 愿所爱皆康乐。





	得偿

1

送走师兄弟们，孟鹤堂半搂着双颊泛红的周九良上了车，车门关严之前漏进来一声雄浑激烈的助威。

“小孟儿今晚上可别怂！”

余光瞧着那俩人往回走着，孟鹤堂眯眼笑了笑，扶着歪歪斜斜的周九良靠在自己身上，一边示意司机开车。

没开多远，后座上就掉下一瓶子东西，是从周九良腰侧滚下来的。孟鹤堂拿来一瞧，笑了笑趁黑收好了。

周九良正倚在孟鹤堂身上打着小呼噜，晚上小孩儿吃得开心，此刻嘴巴微张着，露出浅浅一排小白牙。孟鹤堂扶着小孩儿肩膀，把人往自己胸口又揽了揽。

进门是后半夜了，把迷糊的小孩儿放沙发上靠着，孟鹤堂去浴室放热水。

周九良叫下车时的风吹了下，清醒了些，伸手往怀里摸晚上收的礼物。

孟鹤堂倚在墙边瞧着小孩儿在身上摸索了半天，轻笑一声，带着人进了浴室，剥了衣服丢进浴缸泡着。

这是搬新家时添的大件儿，看着就贵的尺寸，智能系统带好多模式，孟鹤堂相中后一时没舍得买，结果第二天周九良就不声不响叫人装回了家。

暖水浸上身，热气一熏，周九良舒服地半躺着搭着缸沿儿晕乎，就听见几声水响，使劲眯开眼一看，孟鹤堂靠在另一侧，正往身上淋着热水搓洗。他头发松散地顺着，露出的肩颈皮肉匀称，沾着水珠，或许还有些蒸出的汗气。周九良低头望向水下的隐隐约约，一下子醒了大半。

周九良挪到了孟鹤堂身边，扑腾出不少水花，胳膊一伸，半边身子趴上了温暖的胸口，想往底下看个明白，又无奈地抬起脑袋往人耳边嘀咕了一句，“先生，您穿小裤衩了吗？”

孟鹤堂漫不经心地抬眼，看得小孩儿微不可察地软了下胳膊。回过神，周九良也不惧，冲着人笑得露了牙，手在孟鹤堂腰上挠挠，横竖今天好日子，谁还怕么。

孟鹤堂怕小孩儿头晕，不让多泡，洗完澡给人把趴下些的小卷毛擦了擦，松松披了袍子往卧室走，坐上床沿，拢了拢睡袍带子，闭眼休息。

周九良爬上床，等了等没响动，跪起来刚要探爪子，却被牵了一把，半个身子都挂在孟鹤堂肩上。

“孟哥着急了？”

孟鹤堂偏头看着他沉沉笑一声，算是回答。

周九良就着这姿势摸了摸他腹上薄薄一小层的软肉，眼睛不眨，小声喊了句：“先生。”

“诶。”听着安心。

“先生。”嘴角翘着，笑意更深。

“嗯。”

“先生。”

没声儿了，过了会儿孟鹤堂应了一声“在呢。”

“咱们……”周九良抿了抿嘴，“咱们……”

“洞房。”

睁开眼的孟鹤堂站起身使了把劲把人拦腰扛起来站稳，又撤下来一只手，在肩头顶着的肉乎乎的小屁股上拍了一掌，碰到皮肉时大力揉了揉。

周九良由着他抱了打了，一声不响，乖乖地不动。

“孟哥抱你上床。”

2

把周九良稳当地放回床上躺好，孟鹤堂笑了笑，开始剥他睡袍。

这笑周九良见惯了，好看，又蓦地让人心一疼。

孟鹤堂把周九良的睡袍脱到肩下，下摆掀到大腿上，顺着脖子亲下去。被摆弄成这么个良家偷汉、节妇受辱的样儿，周九良哭笑不得地顺着他，又被那一下一下的小口舔吻勾得难受，脸上发热，伸臂要搂却被孟鹤堂大分着两边摁住。

孟鹤堂手臂不粗，肌肉线条不用力时并不明显，真挣起来未必摁得动这只小孩儿，晚上的酒劲儿没全散，果然没几秒就稳不住，整个人砸了下去。

周九良仰躺着抱了满怀，一点儿没绷着身体，还往上迎了下，在那软软的嘴角边亲了亲。孟鹤堂落入小孩儿柔软宽大的胸膛，踏实地被搂紧。

周九良不会接吻，只把嘴唇贴上一沾，脸又红了几分，亲完了望着人，等着孟鹤堂把场子找回来，孟鹤堂却趴在自己身上半天没动。

周九良咬咬牙，揉揉他后腰，又带着他手摸上了自己腿侧。

做完这动作差不多已经用完了周九良的本事，孟鹤堂犹豫了下，看着小孩儿又是严肃又是期待还透着难为情的眼神，低头吻吻他眼睛，坐起来把本就松散的衣带解开，坏笑着打开周九良的两片衣襟。

周九良这才让人看了完全。虽说刚一起洗了澡，可换个地方终归不一样，即使是在两人卧室的床上。孟鹤堂今晚没关壁灯，不算暗的暖光从天花板落下，仿佛全洒在自己袒露着的身体上，周九良一阵羞急还没下去，又被翻了个身，衣领子叫孟鹤堂一扯一甩，后身也赤裸在人眼前。

周九良强自镇定地趴着，不让呼吸声漏了怯。孟鹤堂将自己也脱干净，覆上小孩儿的背脊，一边在他脖颈上亲着，一边抚摸着身下温暖又紧张的身体，触到他痒处便停下来揉一揉，捏两下，顺毛调弄一般欺负得周九良想躲又不愿躲。

周九良对这床上的亲密深感陌生奇异，可一想这不是旁人，是眷恋渴求多年的人在触碰他，拥有他，心底又十分欣喜。

孟鹤堂的手摸到他腿根细嫩的皮肤，顺着探入了臀缝，一手在那里小心地揉着， 一手捏上两瓣翘起的圆润臀肉，不时拍打几下，不大的响声连个粉印都没留下，却让两人都脸红了几分。

孟鹤堂的逗弄让周九良放松了许多，柔软的手指在往身体里面动作。周九良忍着初次经验的迷惑与不适，没作声，过了会儿，又小声问了句：“孟哥，是不是，不能直接进来吧……”

内里的指尖转了半圈，周九良被这突然的一下刺激得哼出来，脑袋在床上直蹭。

孟鹤堂停下动作，“知道得挺多。”

“啥时候学的，嗯？”

“拿来。”

孟鹤堂抽出手指，拍拍小孩儿的屁股。

周九良疑惑地回头，孟鹤堂佯作严肃，朝枕头示意了下。

周九良一伸手，两个枕头中间正摆着他晚上揣回来那瓶子，另外还有两小片薄薄的包装。

酒醒透了。

3

周九良脸上发热，扫了扫瓶身上的文字，递给了孟鹤堂。孟鹤堂笑眯眯地接过去，往手心里倒出一些，一手不紧不慢地摸着小孩儿后身的皮肤。

周九良枕着手臂等他动手，再次被碰到后面时忍不住扭了下腰又趴回去。温凉的液体在他身上涂抹开，孟鹤堂的指尖轻轻在褶皱揉按。

进去的时候感觉不太好，乖伏的小孩儿缩了缩身体，小口呼着气，扭头看向身后的人。

孟鹤堂疼惜地摸摸他头顶，下面试着加了根手指，却不留神顺着微微打开的地方滑进一大截。周九良本就皱着眉头蹭着孟鹤堂的手掌忍着，被这下捅得狠狠一缩，吸着气绷直了腰。

小孩儿里面紧咬着再不肯放松，身体撑着不动。孟鹤堂揉揉那两团绷紧的臀肉，抱歉地不住吻他腰上的小窝，温柔地哄他。

周九良呼了口气，一丝丝委屈转瞬即逝，又觉得自己实在不勇敢。身体里放着两根手指，很不舒服，他本能地抗拒着也尽力放松着。

孟鹤堂等他缓过来，轻轻抽出手指，仍在那小口边轻揉揉，俯身亲了亲小孩儿耳后，没等他喊出一声痒，就把人翻过来躺着，腰身一退，两手扶住他身子，低头张口裹住了那地方。

周九良架不住，身子一震急哼出声，曲起双腿就去推。

孟鹤堂按实了他腰腹和腿不准他动，口里含着愈发硬挺的茎体，用口腔的软肉十分缓慢地上下吞吐。湿润烫热的粘膜将下身包裹其中，红艳的唇舌藏起了会误伤他的齿锋，细密软韧地抚慰着他。

无法忍受，更不愿停下，周九良克制不住地低低呻吟。

闭眼，忘不掉，低头，更看不了。

孟鹤堂赤裸着，勾起欲望却带着不可亵渎的气息。

台上故事，台下人生。即使是做这件事，周九良也没想过，他此刻，跪在自己腿间，一丝不苟的模样。

这回是彻底陷落。

周九良带着鼻音的轻哼像被欺负的孩子，明明享受着快感，却不肆意呼喊。孟鹤堂眯起眼在他顶端吮着，舌尖绕着刮蹭。黏滑的水声响个不停，如同催命。

周九良揪着枕头，毫不设防的身体颤抖发红，再听不得一声那动静。

孟鹤堂松开口，沿着柱身潮湿地吻了吻，再含进去时，小孩儿就颤着身子喷发了。

周九良眼角横挂着泪，一边射一边委屈地抿着嘴。

柔嫩的唇肉在撤离时仍给了周九良不小的刺激，孟鹤堂待他射完才低头吐了东西，伸手安抚着小孩儿高潮后发软的身体。

“孟哥……”周九良闭着眼叫他，尚未平静的呼吸带着不减的情欲。

“嗯？”孟鹤堂抱着周九良靠在自己颈侧，手掌在小孩儿背脊上轻轻拍着。

“那个……还没……”躺着的人喘匀两口气，睁开眼，清亮坚定。

“真要来？”

周九良点点头。

4

孟鹤堂亲亲小孩儿，等他平静下来，手上加了润滑，仔细做了开拓。

要去拿安全套的时候孟鹤堂被按住了手，周九良手一挥把那两小片丢下了床，拿过放在一边的瓶子，亲手倒了些给孟鹤堂涂上，眼睛盯在人大腿上，嘴里说了句：“不要那个。”

小孩儿笨拙地握着他下身涂抹，修长的手指合着温软的掌心在挺立的茎体上来回几遍，又悄无声息地红透了脸。孟鹤堂默默看着，笑了笑，抽了张纸给人擦干净手，自己涂了满满一层。

抱枕垫在腰下，两条腿被孟鹤堂顶着大大分开，周九良想偏过头，又想捂上脸，最后咬咬牙，一眼不眨，看着孟鹤堂一点点地几乎全部埋入了他的身体。

孟鹤堂帮周九良找了个好受些的姿势，托着腰臀轻轻动了两下，又停下来，低下身子去抱他。

周九良闭了闭眼，伸手勾上孟鹤堂的脖子，凑过去亲了一口，随即被孟鹤堂引导着学习亲吻。唇肉贴离，舌尖勾缠，在周九良口内侵袭扫卷。周九良任他动作，生涩讶异又积极地学着配合回应。

孟鹤堂抱着小孩儿重又开始动作，浅浅地抽动伴着极温柔地爱抚。

周九良感受着下身古怪的摩擦带来的不适，忍了一会儿便不再管，眼前只看得到孟鹤堂认真的脸，不一会儿，扶着床撑起上身。

孟鹤堂随他停下动作跪起来，周九良示意他别出去，侧了侧身去摸自己底下。

里面还是胀痛，被撑开的地方紧紧裹着那根东西，周围湿湿的糊着一片黏滑，周九良碰了碰缩回手，又搂住人。

“疼吗航航？”孟鹤堂低头去看两人下身，却被周九良抬起了下巴。

小孩儿弯着嘴，肉团团的脸仰着看他，两手抱着他朝着自己用了把力。

“来。”

孟鹤堂愣了下，随即顺着他动作，一手托住周九良后腰，挺腰将整根贯入进去。

周九良嘴角撇下去，腿一松躺回床上，两条胳膊却心满意足地挂在孟鹤堂身上，搭着他后背抱得很紧。

孟鹤堂疼惜地亲亲他额头，把周九良放稳，手臂从身下穿过，握着他双肩，下身慢慢动作。

体内的进出谈不上舒服，有了润滑和爱抚，顶多是渐渐有些热，不太痛了。

周九良一下下挨着，眼睛睁着，盯着身上小心起伏的人，感觉渐渐有些恍惚。 是孟哥啊，抱着自己，插入自己，在那个地方侵占，掌控着自己。

孟鹤堂被软热的地方吞着，极为享受。心心念念的人正和他一起做这件好事，抱着自己承受，看向自己的眼里尽是喜悦满足。 孟鹤堂眼圈红了，小心地动作，仔细看着怀中人的反应，不时轻轻换着角度顶弄。

弄了一会儿，小孩儿好像轻松了些，有时也能看到他露出迷茫又惊奇的表情。大概是碰到他舒服的地方了，孟鹤堂松了口气，朝着同样的位置用力，真的听到了小孩儿有些沙哑难耐的哼唧。

一下下顶弄更加深重，越来越难抑的呻吟从周九良口中溢出，小孩儿羞愧地想要忍住，却无法控制地哼出了奶声奶气的鼻音和哭声，蓄了亮晶晶的泪水在眼窝里。

细微的痛楚伴着越来越强烈的碾压，时不时轻柔地擦撞过前列腺，带来一些奇妙的满足，周九良一双手忍不住在孟鹤堂背上按压用力，又怕指甲刮了他，只敢摊平了手用指肚的软肉点点摁摁，轻轻咬咬自己的嘴唇。

5

浑身暖洋洋的，身下滚烫，眼前晃动的面容让人有些发晕。

周九良懵懵地盯着孟鹤堂也正沉迷地对着自己的脸，看他额上垂下的有些湿润的发丝，看他两弯浅淡修昳的眉毛，看他微红还闪着水光的眼睛，看他笔挺的鼻梁顶着个有点肉的小鼻头，看他圆润耳垂上的耳洞陷下去一个可爱的小窝，就这么看得心间酸涩痛楚，渗了满眶的眼泪流了满脸。

这个人实在好看，实在好。

这是他的师兄，他的孟哥，他的先生，他的角儿，他的人。

清朗和润的嗓音，温柔亲近的笑脸，系上盘扣抚平大褂是一派潇洒俊逸，同伴多年走南闯北也是个勇敢的天真少年，苛刻仔细、睿智包容、忧虑疲倦、珍惜期盼……无数模样，通通进了他心里。

这人会在他不肯懈怠分毫的场上悄悄开扇再轻飘飘点在自己头上，会在自己病恹恹窝在床上闹小脾气时惯着自己有求必应，会在提点敲打自己时半玩笑半认真拎起父兄严慈两幅架子，会在不能回家的除夕晚上一起包一顿喷香热乎的饺子看自己捧着碗高兴地吃圆肚子。

岁月疾行，时光缓步。

他从不承诺什么，他都给了。

出了满身汗的孟鹤堂吻去小孩儿脸上的泪水，除了享受爱人身体的舒爽，恰巧的年岁差距和小孩儿青涩懵懂的反应为他增添了这体验的奇妙。

周九良红着脸抱着人配合动作，跟着身下节奏小声哼叫不停，孟鹤堂满心满眼爱不过来，狠命把人抱进怀里，轻轻舔咬耳朵：“宝宝，还疼吗？”

周九良张口喘着气，又掉下两颗眼泪，孟鹤堂循着那好地方深顶了一下又声调上扬着“嗯”了一声哄着小孩儿再说一遍，周九良身子一紧，鼻翼翕动，嘴角撇着呜呜咽咽叫了声软乎乎的“孟哥”。

孟鹤堂再舍不得逗，摸了摸小孩儿垂下快脱力的腿，手上一用力揽着人换了个姿势。

周九良无措地趴着，原本垫在腰下的靠枕被放在了小腹，臀被顶得翘起，急得惊呼一声，胳膊都不知道往哪放。

没等两秒，孟鹤堂将自己又埋进小孩儿身体里，听着那声委屈难当的小奶音，心里一疼。

目光往下一扫，是孟鹤堂看着养起来的可爱有肉的身体，周九良腰上浮着几枚正渐褪色的指印，两团粉白滚圆的屁股被撞出大片红晕，臀瓣被挤向两边，露出温和的弧度和中央的细嫩褶皱，红润微肿的小口将自己下身吞没进去后紧紧箍在根部，两条长腿被压着分开，手臂摆在床上一动不敢动，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着枕头，正皱着脸微撇着嘴回头望向自己。

孟鹤堂觉得自己确实做了件不那么纯善的事，将手覆上那粉红的臀肉揉了揉，看着那红色未减分毫，心里更是歉疚又燥热，强忍着没动，慢慢将自己退出大半，又添了些润滑抹上。

弄了这么会儿，怕小孩儿艰涩疼痛又不开口，孟鹤堂轻动几下，估摸着小孩儿不会难受，胸膛贴上他脊背，这才又开始动作，侧头对上小孩儿的脸，低声说道：“不怕，航航。”

周九良被这姿势逼得羞愧难安，背上覆上来的温暖带来些安全感，身下无比深入的探寻碾磨却仍让他紧张不已，“可是，这样……这样……”

孟鹤堂慢慢动着，低笑着吻上那颗小痣，“乖航航，别怕，不会疼的，这样不累。”

6 

周九良重又适应起新的攻势，眼睛睁得大大，孟鹤堂强力的动作让他无地自容，又让他喜欢。

孟鹤堂舍不得让小孩儿跪着，也怕伤了宝贝儿那双金贵的手，把周九良上半身都圈在自己怀里，一边加着力道和速度一边随意在小孩儿脖子、背上吮吻着。

满室里清晰的交融欢愉之声。

周九良被抱得很紧，手臂也被好好的拢在枕头上，孟鹤堂一手扣着他手掌，一手抚摸着他，时而像小兽般在哪里狠狠吮出一朵红印，时而又疼惜地在那处舔吻。

身下是柔软温暖的床褥，身上是最想要的人。

周九良将自己完全交付，身体每一寸都被完整地保护疼爱，被凶猛侵入的地方滚烫畅快，在体内揉碾欺压的茎体不再给他一秒喘息之机，生生将他逼得紧绷起身体，准备迎接那一刻。

急剧积攒至濒临失控的快感让趴着的小孩儿惊慌无助，小声哭喊，孟鹤堂没有放缓节奏，只是与他面贴面的亲吻耳语，抚摸着他头顶，让他听着喘息声里的缱绻深情。

孟鹤堂下身一记记深沉的顶撞，直击那一点，一手抱着怀里汗湿颤抖的身体，一手探向小孩儿硬挺的前端，用掌心揉捏撸动。

周九良低泣一声后蓦地失语，被孟鹤堂牢牢箍在怀里绷紧战栗。

孟鹤堂不舍得再弄他，亲吻着小孩儿汗湿的后颈，等他射完平静些，才轻轻退出去，合着满手的白液动作几下，射在了小孩儿臀瓣上。

孟鹤堂清楚地看到小孩儿身后的小口在他退出去的瞬间慢慢闭合，两人的液体顺着小孩儿鼓鼓的臀瓣滑下，淌过了那里。

周九良被微凉的东西蹭得缩了缩，茫然地反手去摸，疲倦地抬着眼皮看了一眼，本就红透的团子羞得不知所措，看看笑意深深的孟鹤堂，不由得也笑了。

这副可怜可爱的模样让孟鹤堂不知怎样心疼才好，拿了纸巾轻轻帮小孩儿擦了擦身体，拿走身下的抱枕，帮他趴稳了休息，就听见累得已经闭上眼睛的小孩儿低声喃喃：“孟哥……睡……叫我……”

孟鹤堂摸摸他后脑，在小孩儿眼皮上亲了亲，“航航乖，睡吧。”

小孩儿挥了下胳膊想要抱他，刚抬起来就被孟鹤堂妥帖地放好，盖上被子。耳边的轻语如同催眠，“哥在呢，陪着你。”

周九良努力想看着他说句什么，最终敌不过浓重的睡意，模糊不清地念了句：“孟哥……我好爱你……”沉沉地睡了过去。

孟鹤堂习惯性地伸手去摸那头蓬松的小卷毛，打着圈圈陪他睡觉。

原先笑起来就眯弯了的一双眼，睡着时一副乖乖样，现在也藏聚锋芒。

当年团子脸上写着的调皮懊恼，早已被睿智坚毅取代，沉稳冷峻、敏行慎言的外表下只有自己能看到心底不改的少年情状。

年轻勇敢的小孩儿成了如今默契无双的好搭档，互相遮挡着前行路上的荆棘苦涩，并肩而立，夜战八方。

睁眼又是纷繁世间的追逐博弈，若无止息，可无论何时，只要彼此相伴，便是心愿得偿。

孟鹤堂关上灯，把小孩儿搂进怀里一吻。周九良闭着眼，抱紧了身边的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 愿所爱皆康乐。


End file.
